Lost
by AnetteRuby
Summary: When everything is alright, things start falling apart. When you think you're happy, you lose it. Soramaru has lost every conection with his family. But what can he do when his past comes back to hunt him, and he's posing as his new mom's boyfriend. What can he do when no one listens? Warnings: rape, violence, abuse, drug use, possible mpreg...


Hey ! This is my first story...I hope you enjoy it...I'll warn you that there are more chapters to come...I don't know yet how long or how short this chapter is, but I'll figure it out...also need to check the settings...Anyway...get immersed in the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own ...

**Chapter 1**

It's been three years since the Kumou family fell apart. Three years since a grave accident with a drunk truck driver took the happiness from the Kumou's and left their boys orphans.

Three years since the brothers were split.

Tenka, the oldest, was adopted by the kind doctor from their hometown. At the same time Soramaru, the second son, was adopted by Sasaki Kiiko, a beautiful blonde woman that works for the Inukai police force. As for Chuutarou, the youngest, he and Gerokichi a tanuki that got overly attached, found a place with Sugiura Aika, the grocer lady and her two kids Yuuna and Ryugamine.

The whole town was devastated to hear that the Kumou couple deceased, they were kind and took care of the children that lived in the orphanage next door, also they raised their children in such a manner that they were an example for everyone, they were polite, their grades were above average and they loved each other so much that they could make anyone jealous of what they had.

The accident was caused by a drunk driver, the crash was reported to be fatal and they died instantaneously, however their bodies were so mangled that they could not be recovered. At the moment their grave lies empty in the local cemetery under the shadow of a cherry blossom tree that was planted by their loved ones.

Tenka was the one to answer the phone call from the hospital telling him that their parents are no longer coming home. The news hit him hard, when understanding finally dawned he knew he was going to have to tell his brothers and be there for them. He proved himself to be a strong older brother. He made sure they ate and slept right, that there was always someone around to cheer them up. He only let himself cry after the others fell asleep.

A week later he was contacted by Child Protective Services, they were still minors and needed someone to look after them. Tenka swore that when he'll turn 18 he'll adopt his brothers so they can be a family again. So he started asking for help from family friends and neighbors. The town's doctor was aware of the oldest's capabilities so he decided that he'll take care of him, after all kids chase the loneliness away.

Tenka adapted surprisingly easy, the doctor teached him new things most of the time, and even found himself a job as a care taker at the orphanage his parents used to help. He found himself learning more and more about medicine to the point that he's interested in applying for a good medicine college when the time comes.

Chuutarou didn't understand, at that time, what death means and kept asking when their parents are coming home. In time he forgot their faces. One day he was standing by the river when some older boys thought it was fun to mess with others and tried to make him jump in the river. His help came from a lost raccoon that was in the bushes nearby. The tanuki was named Gerokichi due to his braveness, after he was caught trying to bite the mean kids feet off, thus making him Chuutarou's protector. A few days after Tenka was adopted, he found himself accepted by Sugiura Aika, the grocer lady and her two kids Yuuna and Ryugamine. They got along extremely well. Tenka and Cuutarou kept in touch, but they lost any connection to Soramaru.

Soramaru was crushed. After their parents death he tended to avoid being around people, even by friends, he started having nightmares that often left him tired with dark bags under his eyes. Unlike his brothers he didn't find someone to live at immediately, he was shipped off to an orphanage on the outskirts of the town, a place with a bad reputation due to their uncaring caretakers and kids with problems. It took him one year of living in that place till he ran away. For some time he lived on streets till he was found almost frozen, in the winter, by a patrol of Inukai police force. His condition wasn't a good one; he was displaying signs of severe malnutrition, head trauma and broken bones. For a while they allowed him to stay and recover at the Inukai's headquarters. At first he was hardly able to trust someone but in time he started improving little by little. Sasaki Kiiko was part of the team that found him in that frozen winter night, she got attached and decided to adopt him. Her house was a house that was befitting her titles and rang, she was the child of a rich family that wanted their child to learn what it means to work for yourself and be responsible before she was allowed to get her inheritance. So she worked for the sake of helping others and through it she found a way to help herself. She found this lonely kid, with strange fears and weird interests, she had to admit the boy was smart. Kiiko proposed Soramaru to become her son and he accepted. It's not easy for him to adapt in this new place but he's working on it.

To be continued...


End file.
